


There is Always a Start

by vayleen



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayleen/pseuds/vayleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stillness of a summer afternoon was interrupted by a crack in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Always a Start

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from the manga.

The stillness of a summer afternoon was interrupted by a crack in the sky. Usagi had screamed Thunder on a clear day? What manner of evil sorcery was this?

When she felt a heavy weight on her neck, she instinctively braced her arms forward to keep her head from falling into the sidewalk. The sudden aching pain and a pair of hands scratched from the concrete jolted Usagi from the blind fear of the sudden thunder and brought about a semblance of coherent thought. Blurred images spun around once before forming a single picture. A small girl, her arm’s wrapped around a dazed Mamoru’s neck.

Usagi experienced a moment outside of linear time, when a thousand feelings and thoughts processed all at once. Less than a second passed by but in that time the ominous sense Usagi felt from this girl’s ruby eyes. It felt like it was coming up from beneath her, like an earthquake ready to shake apart the seemingly firm foundation Usagi had rebuilt her life upon. Perhaps she would later recollect that it was blood singing to blood, an ancient royal line in a chorus of recognition. Then, Usagi reacted in anxiousness and fear. In those late stages of youth, she’d never been one for rational thought - those feelings were affecting her and so she retaliated with distrust, something so bizarre and alien for a girl usually with such an open mind and heart.

If she had acted differently, how would their relationship have changed? Would the little girl, later called Chibiusa, opened up to the older blonde? Maybe she would have let her heart pour out in Usagi’s arms, and she would have found her comfort there instead of running to Mamoru and aggravating an already distrustful Usagi.

But there was no time for regrets. There was no time for “If I knew then what I know now.” 

Usagi, a new mother, gently brushed the sporadic pink fuzz this way and that. She leaned down and gently kissed the sleeping baby’s soft cheek. Chibiusa squirmed but remained asleep, sound as a cherub. Usagi smiled warmly at her. Perhaps she didn’t know it when she was fourteen but she did think that maybe, deeply, Usagi had always loved her small bunny.


End file.
